


It Had To Be This Way

by Astro_Gobo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Kylo Ren Redemption, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astro_Gobo/pseuds/Astro_Gobo
Summary: How episode 9 will end. (maybe) Very much a one-shot.





	It Had To Be This Way

**Author's Note:**

> So I watching TFA again, and I got to Han's death scene, and imagined it as Ben saying it to Rey.. And this happened.  
> Also known as "Avoiding writing my ongoing fics."

“Rey,” he said, his deep voice echoing around the vast space.  
She turned toward him, a question in her eyes. “I know what I have to do but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?” he continued softly.  
Her eyes widened, and suddenly, she was on a balcony overlooking a bridge in the long-since destroyed Starkiller Base. Below her, Kylo Ren was saying the same words to his father. And as she remembered the words that she heard next, she found herself repeating them. “Yes. Anything.”  
He reached down and unclipped his lightsaber from his belt. And slowly reached his hands out and offered it to her.  
She knew how this would end. He would do the same as he did to Han. He would kill her. But she found her hands reaching out and grasping the lightsaber. Now he’s going to make it face me, she thought. But instead, the lightsaber turned, and the emitter was facing his chest.  
She glanced up at him in surprise, then horror. Silently, she asked him why.  
“I’m a danger to everyone,” the reply came inside her head, in a voice unmistakably his, but somehow, kinder, less cruel.  
The realization hit her suddenly, and the name slipped from her mouth. “Ben?” she breathed, and the look in his eyes was all she needed for a yes.  
“Please,” he whispered, his dark eyes pleading. Her hands began shaking. This was the man she had dreamt of killing for years. But now, at the perfect opportunity to do so, when he was asking her to kill him, she was frozen.  
Her thumb hovered, so close to the activator, yet so far. Then she felt his thumb on hers, guiding her to the small button that would determine his life or death. She found herself whispering aimlessly, mumbling, “No, no no no,” and, “I can’t..” Then her thumb was on the activator, and his thumb was steadying hers.  
Her eyes wide, she stared at him frantically. “I can’t do this..” she whispered. His eyes, looking back at her, were sad.  
He seemed to hesitate for a moment, then she felt his hand behind her head bringing her closer, and her eyes closed automatically as he pressed his lips to hers.  
She returned the kiss almost frantically, desperately. But then she heard a sound she never wanted to hear again.  
His lightsaber had activated.  
A small breath escaped him as they parted, and, shaking, Rey looked down at the lightsaber in their hands. The shimmering red blade had extended through Ben’s chest.  
She didn’t notice the tears in her eyes until his finger began shakily wiping them away.  
She glanced up at him, as the life slowly drained from his eyes, and heard his voice in her head once again, saying, “It had to be this way.”  
Then, his body went limp, and as she deactivated his lightsaber, he fell to the ground, and didn’t move again.

**Author's Note:**

> So sad, right? So, I definitely don't want this to happen, but I can definitely see Disney pulling this move.. But maybe without the Reylo. If they do end up doing this, though, I really want the Reylo to stay in there.  
> EDIT 2/22/2018 (spoilers for TLJ altho if you haven't seen it what are you doing here) Wait so this is two months late but um I may have predicted episode 8 slightly holy crap  
> Like I actually started freaking out and stressing in theaters cause I thought after he said the line that this would all come true and I did NOT want that to happen.. but yeah fun times


End file.
